warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Arjac Rockfist
of the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar.]] Arjac Rockfist, also known as "The Man-Mountain," "Grimnar's Champion" and the "Anvil of Fenris," has served as the personal Champion of Logan Grimnar, the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter, for longer than some men live. A mountain of a man, Arjac was large even before he drank from the Cup of Wulfen, growing to become a true giant as the Canis Helix took root within his flesh. Arjac was formerly a blacksmith of the Bear Claw tribe of Fenris, whose true skills lie not at the forge, but in the crucible of battle. His incredible strength and fortitude so impressed the Great Wolf that he was made his personal Champion even before he was inducted into the Space Wolves as an Astartes and made the leader of Grimnar's Wolf Guard. It was not his size and strength alone that won him an honoured place at the side of the Great Wolf. Arjac's bravery is matched only by his unflinching loyalty to the Chapter and his Battle-Brothers, and countless times he has risked his own life in order to save his pack mates'. During the Battle of the Weeping Stars, Arjac was the last to abandon the crippled Strike Cruiser Fangs of Fenris, dragging wounded brothers to the salvation pods even as the hulk burned around him. While protecting the Great Wolf on the crystal plains of Vhaldon IX, Arjac filled the Mirrored Gate with the corpses of Hormagaunts until the weight of the Tyranids' own dead halted their advance. Arjac's strength affords him the ability to wield weapons of unusual bulk and heft. The Anvil Shield is a huge Storm Shield that can be used as a bludgeon in itself -- many a foe's skull has been shattered on its rune-covered surface. Foehammer is an equally oversized Thunder Hammer, which delivers devastating blows when combined with the Champion's superhuman strength. Foehammer is more than merely a potent close combat weapon, for it incorporates an ancient miniaturised teleporter keyed to Arjac's gauntlet, allowing it to be hurled at the enemy from a distance before returning to its wielder's outstretched hand in a flash of scorched atmosphere. History Arjac Rockfist's life began as a blacksmith of the Bear Claw tribe. He was renowned as a giant of a man possessed of prodigious strength. Though he spoke little, he was no mere simpleton. When he was elevated to the esteemed ranks of the Sky Warriors he keenly missed his Iron Priest brethren and someday hoped to revisit his former life at the furnace. But any who witness his legendary rampages in the heat of battle know that Arjac's true skills lie not at the forge, but at war. During a particularly hot year the Iron Priests of the Bear Claw tribe were too busy tending their forges to recognise the dire portents of an imminent attack, for algae covered the shores of the Iron Isles and around each volcano the vegetation had grown to surreal proportions. Not all the monsters that live in the oceans of Fenris are confined to the briny depths. A thousand Kraken-spawn boiled out of the seas of Fenris, and soon the brotherhood of the Iron Isles found themselves sorely pressed. Left with no choice, the senior Iron Priest, Hengis Blackhand, ordered the vaults sealed against the tide of creatures, trapping hundreds of good men outside on the volcano slopes. .]] Rockfist did not agree with Hengis' decision. Wasting little time on words, Arjac smashed his way out of the vaults with his warhammer and forced open an escape route for those caught in the path of the alien tide. Almost all of the trapped men made it inside, but the last dozen Iron Priests turned and stood with Rockfist to bar the vaults once more, setting their feet firmly as the first wave of alien horrors struck. Less than two solar hours later the skies above the Iron Isles were filled with a hundred Thunderhawk gunships. Those within could see that the entire archipelago was teeming with Kraken-things but for one exception -- a lone figure surrounded by black-carapaced monsters and the crackling blue arcs of a Thunder Hammer in full swing. Logan Grimnar and his men joined the raging battle below, and with the help of the other Great Companies, drove the Kraken-spawn back into the sea. Arjac's body was dug out from under a mountain of chitin and scythe limbs, still plugging the entrance to the vaults. He was given to the Chapter's Wolf Priests, who brought him back from the threshold of Morkai's realm. So impressed was he by the Fenrisian warrior's incredible display of strength and resilience that Arjac was made the Great Wolf's Champion on the spot. Since that day, Arjac has earned his place in Logan Grimnar's Wolf Guard a dozen times over, his hammer never resting for long. Despite his modesty, not even Arjac can deny that he has a rare gift for crushing the mightiest of foes. The Kingsguard 's Kingsguard into battle.]] Logan Grimnar not only commands utmost respect from those that fight for him, but as the Great Wolf, he takes to war at the head of the greatest warriors in the entire Chapter. This collection of mighty heroes is known as the Kingsguard, and they are Grimnar's personal bodyguard, tasked with his protection on the battlefield. As Grimnar's Champion, Arjac Rockfist traditionally leads the Kingsguard alongside his liege-lord. At the head of the foremost warriors of the Chapter, Grimnar advances into the heart of the fighting, extolling his men to ever greater deeds of heroism with hearty bellows of encouragement as they carve through their enemies. Composition *'Great Wolf Logan Grimnar' *'Arjac Rockfist' *'2 units of Wolf Guard comprised of Terminators (in any combination)' *'2 Land Raiders (of any type)' Arjac's Shieldbrothers -armoured veterans, the Shieldbrothers, in battle.]] Arjac Rockfist is a legend among the Kingsguard, and when not fighting directly at his lord's side as part of his Wolf Guard, can be found accompanying formations of Assault Terminators equipped with Storm Shields and Thunder Hammers. When joined by their High King, the Shieldbrothers, as they are known, close ranks around the Great Wolf to form an impenetrable wall of lightning-wreathed ceramite. Where one blow lands, two shields are raised to meet it, while brutal overhead blows come crashing down upon the skulls of those foolish enough to test the strength of these elite Wolf Guard. On the offensive, the Terminators will advance in a tight wedge formation, driving their way through their enemies like the prow of an armoured ship. Those not pulverised by their warhammers are crushed by their arcing shields and heavy ceramite boots. Composition *'Arjac Rockfist' *'1 Unit of Wolf Guard Terminators' *'1 Land Raider Crusader' Wargear *''Foehammer'' - Arjac uses a rune-etched Thunder Hammer known as the Foehammer. Arjac is physically formidable enough to throw the Thunder Hammer a decent distance, using the massive close quarter weapon as a form of ranged attack. When this weapon leaves Arjac's massive fist, its built-in teleporter device ensures it will quickly return to his gauntlet, ready to be used again. *''Anvil Shield'' - The Anvil Shield is an immense Storm Shield that Arjac utilises both as an impenetrable defence and as a convenient additional weapon to knock down and batter foes away from him in battle. This powered slab of Adamantium-laced obstinate has crushed the skulls of a score of enemy warlords. *'Terminator Armour' - Arjac wears a suit of standard Indomitus Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour. Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition), pp. 46, 161-162 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 51 *''Champions of Fenris - A Codex: Space Wolves Supplement'' (7th Edition), pp. 16-18, 21, 25-26, 43, 49, 64-66, 75-76, 82, 115, 130-131, 134, 153 *''Warhammer 40,000 - Sanctus Reach: Hour of the Wolf'' (7th Edition), pp. 163-164 *''Arjac Rockfist: Anvil of Fenris'' (Novella) by Ben Counter es:Arjac Puñoroca Category:A Category:R Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves